


the janitor's closet

by clorhine



Series: boyf riends oneshots! [4]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz (Two River Cast) RPF, Be More Chill - Ned Vizinni
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, bmc, boyf riends - Freeform, making out in a closet but ironically theyre not out of the closet yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 21:06:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16167002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clorhine/pseuds/clorhine
Summary: michael and jeremy both stumble upon each other in the janitor's closet when they both skip class.





	the janitor's closet

**Author's Note:**

> \- i write in lowercase  
> \- and yeah im so sorry that this is so bad, it seemed so rushed. please give kudos anyways muah

it was 3rd period. michael had health that period, and he hated it. the topic this week is drugs, and how bad they are for you. michael scoffed at the thought of talking about how bad weed is. like c'mon, if you get the right stuff it gives you the best high of your life.

michael turned the opposite direction of the health room, his sneakers squeaking against the spotted tile.

michael wasn't going to spend the whole period in the bathroom, he'd rather go to health instead. he looked around for the nearest janitor's closet and settled in, sitting on an empty mop bucket.

he was going to be bored out of his mind for the next ninety minutes, so why not make use of it? michael reached inside the little pocket of his backpack and grabbed his emergency blunts and lighter. he lit one end and starting taking hits, while slipping his headphones on and listening to some lo-fi.

michael had his eyes closed, bopping his head to the music. he kept raising the blunt to his lips, trying to not get super stoned.

suddenly, the doorknob to the closet jiggles. michael stops dead in his tracks, scared to even move.

the closet door is pushed open slightly, almost as is someone were trying to sneak in as well. michael winced, getting ready to accept his punishment. someone stepped in the closet, closing the door behind them. michael opened his eyes and gasped. what he was expecting to be the janitor, was in fact, not a janitor. it was a student. a tall, pale skinny boy with freckles and dark wavy hair.

the boy seemed shocked to find someone else in the closet, so was michael. they both stared at each other until the pale boy broke eye contact and awkwardly sat down on an upside down garbage bin.

michael eyed him suspiciously. he didn't seem like the type to skip class. without acknowledging the boy's existence, he took another hit off of his already lit blunt.

the pale boy gulped. "i don't think you're supposed to be smoking in school."

michael smiled. "yeah, and you're not supposed to skip class either, but here we are."

michael holds his hand out. "michael." he says.

the pale boy awkwardly shook his hand. "j-jeremy."

jeremy looks down at the ground, not knowing what to do or say. this was his first time skipping class.

"so uh, why are you skipping?" michael asks. jeremy looks up from the ground. "i had english, just being there makes me sleepy" he says with a smile. "what about you?"

"health class. can't be in there if they are bashing weed. a little bit of me dies every time they say something bad about it." michael laughs, inhaling the smoke. "do you wanna hit?" he asks, exhaling.

"i-uh... i'd rather not here." jeremy says, red in the face. michael shrugs his shoulder and continues smoking.

the conversation picked up quickly within those ninety minutes. they talked about their hobbies, turns out they both play 'apocalypse of the damned'. and the twink actually did smoke, he just didn't want to get into trouble.

the bell rings, and both the boys grab their bags and head towards the closet door. michael grabs the handle and glances at jeremy with warm gentle eyes and a smile.

"uh michael?"

michael looks at him, halfway out of the closet. "hm?"

"i'll see you later, right?"

michael lights up. "yeah, sure." he says as cool as he can. both of the boys step out and head opposite directions.

hopefully michael could see jeremy again. he seemed like a cool kid.

•••

weeks past since they met in that janitor closet. they both planned days to meet up during third period, and they planned this stuff quite often. they have actually gotten closer after their accidental meet up. they've gotten _really_ close.

it was thursday, towards the end of second period. michael was itching to get out his seat. he got to see jeremy today. the bell rings and michael quickly gets out of seat and out the door. he sees the closet and steps in, no lights were on and it was pitch black.

michael finds the light and turns it on, making the yellow tinted light expand through the small space. he turns his head and yelps, scared to find jeremy sitting in his usual spot, the upside down garbage can.

"jesus jeremy, what the fuck? you scared the shit out of me."

a red tint appears over jeremy's cheeks. "i-i'm sorry, i w-wanted to scare you but i didn't k-know if it was you or the janitor."

michael shakes his head laughing. he reached inside his backpack, grabbing a blunt. he digs around looker for a lighter.

"got a light jeremy?" he asks, still looking for his. jeremy reaches in his pocket, revealing that is was michael's own lighter. "you forgot it yesterday." he says.

jeremy lights the end for him, the smell of marijuana floating through the air.

"don't you think you'll ever get caught?" jeremy asks, handing the lighter over. michael shrugs. "this whole school smells like weed anyways."

jeremy agrees with michael's statement. it was true after all.

a silence filled the space while michael finished his blunt. while michael wasn't paying attention, jeremy was admiring how beautiful michael was. he looked at his mocha eyes, that were behind his brown glasses. he thought his nose was super cute, and his lips looked very soft and full. michael looks up, jeremy's face already getting hot.

"whatcha lookin' at, heere?" michael asks, teasingly.

jeremy's stomach drops, but knowing what to say. "i-uh, uhm i was-"

michael laughs, putting away his baggy of little green nuggets. "admiring how sexy i am, are you?" he says with a smirk.

"n-no!"

"i'm just teasing you jer, you're cute too." michael says chuckling.

jeremy's heart stops. "wait w-what?"

"you heard me, i said you're cute. especially when you stutter." michael says.

jeremy's face is burning. _what just happened?_

there's yet again, another awkward silence. jeremy doesn't dare say another word. the bell rings, dismissing the students to go to their next class. michael stands up, putting one of his backpack straps over his shoulder.

"bye jeremy." he says standing up from his mop bucket. he suddenly hesitates, then quickly gives jeremy a peck on the cheek. he leaves the closet, leaving jeremy there all alone making him wonder what the **fuck** just happened. jeremy looks over to michael's mop bucket, and sees a lighter. michael left it again.

_**the next day** _

jeremy leaves science, going straight to the janitor's closet. they weren't supposed to meet up today, but jeremy couldn't be taking home a lighter for his mother to find in his belongings. he opens up the closet, pitch black like always. he goes to look for the light, but it was turned on for him. jeremy turns around, seeing michael there with a smirk on his face.

"oh, michael!" jeremy says. "you uh, left your lighter." he points his hand toward michael, lighter in hand.

"i know, i left it here on purpose."

jeremy looks confused. "what what-"

suddenly michael grabs jeremy's face, pressing his lips against his. they stay like this for a couple of seconds and michael lets go, his eyes full of lust. "i've wanted to do that for the longest time."

jeremy is shocked and not knowing what to do. michael's face snaps back from his lust state into a questioning one, wondering if he just made a mistake.

"are you okay, jeremy?" michael asks, suddenly feeling bad and guilty.

jeremy looks in his eyes. without hesitating, he brings his lips back into contact with michael, letting their tongues interlock. jeremy's hands reach for michael's hair, tugging at it slightly. michael's hands reach for jeremy's lower back, bringing him closer to him.

they continue making out like this for a while, michael every so often bringing his lips down to jeremy's neck. he gives the pale boy a couple of love marks, then proceeds to making out again.

they did this for the entire period, pausing sometimes so they could catch their breath. the bell rings, making the boys come to a stop.

jeremy's eyes are full of love and lust, and he is blushing more than ever.

michael opens the closet door. "i'll see you monday, right?" he asks with a daring smile.

"right." jeremy replies.

now, they meet up every week in the janitor's closet to do more than smoke and talk.


End file.
